Nissan 370Z (2009)
The Nissan 370Z is a car featured in Need for Speed: Undercover, Need for Speed: Shift, Need for Speed: World, Need for Speed: Nitro and Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010). The Nissan 370Z is the successor to the Nissan 350Z which made its first appearance in Need for Speed: Underground. It is the first car in the world to feature the SynchroRev downshift matching system which automatically "blips" the throttle when downshifting to remove the need for the heel-and-toe footwork during downshifting. This results to better transmission performance and fuel efficiency. Nissan had partnered with EA as a part of their marketing strategy by introducing this car into Need for Speed Undercover before its release as well as the Takedown mini-series by EA to help advertise the car. This resulted in players having the chance to drive the car in-game before it hit the streets. The car's first appearance in Need for Speed: Undercover sees it being driven by one of the street crew leaders Hector Maio. The also reappears in Need for Speed: Shift, Need for Speed: Nitro, Need for Speed: World and in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010). In Hot Pursuit a coupe variant was made available to both the cops and racers in the Wii version as well as racers in the Xbox 360 version as DLC as part of an offer from Dr. Pepper. A Roadster Touring w/ Sport Pkg. (Z34) variant is only available to the racers in the PS3, Xbox 360 and PC versions. Both the coupe and roadster variants appear in the Hot Pursuit demo with the roadster variant appearing as one of the cars the player must chase in the Dark Horse cop event. The roadster variant also appears in the demo's racer event - Roadsters Reborn - as one of 3 roadsters the player can choose from. Specifications *Engine: VQ37VHR V6 *Displacement: 3700cc *Power: 332hp *Torque: 370 Nm *Drivetrain: FR *Transmission: 6-speed manual with SynchroRev downshift matching system Appearances *Need for Speed: Undercover (Driven by Hector Maio) *Need for Speed: Shift *Need for Speed: Nitro (Driven by Zarinah in Singapore) *Need for Speed: World *Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) (Coupe available to both sides of the law in Wii and Xbox 360 versions with the Xbox 360 version being as DLC as part of a offer from Dr. Pepper, roadster only available to racers only in the PS3, Xbox 360, and PC versions.) *Shift 2: Unleashed Gallery File:Nissan_mountainroad_LOGO_TOPLEFT.jpg|Nissan 370Z coupe as part of a offer from Dr. Pepper as DLC for the Xbox 360 version of Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010). File:Cop_Nissan_370Z_5_CARPAGE.jpg|Nissan 370Z coupe police car in the PS3, Xbox 360 and PC versions of Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010). File:101_0736.jpg|Nissan 370Z coupe in the Wii version of Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010). File:101_0698.jpg|Nissan 370Z coupe police car in the Wii version of Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010). File:01_Nissan_350Z_Coupe.png|Nissan 370Z coupe police car in the i-Phone, i-Pod and i-Pad versions of Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010). File:370Z_Roadster_924x519.jpg|Nissan 370Z Roadster Touring w/ Sport Pkg. (Z34) in the PS3, Xbox 360 and PC versions of Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010). 370_wrld.jpg|Nissan 370Z in Need for Speed: World. 370z_shard.jpg|Nissan 370Z 'Shard' rental in Need for Speed: World. NFS Undercover Hector's Nissan 370Z.jpg|Hector's Nissan 370Z in Need for Speed: Undercover. SHIFT-2-UNLEASHED-Nissan-370z-01_656x369.jpg|Nissan 370z in Shift 2 Unleashed Videos Category:Cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Undercover Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Shift Category:Cars in Need for Speed: World Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:Police Vehicles Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Shift 2 Unleashed